


Bechloe Week 2020 - Day 1 - Friends with Benefits - Stress Relief

by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)



Series: Bechloe Week 2020 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2020, F/F, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper
Summary: It started as a method to relieve stress.  What happens when this becomes a weekly activity?
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Bechloe Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849540
Comments: 18
Kudos: 82





	Bechloe Week 2020 - Day 1 - Friends with Benefits - Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Set during PP3. Beca and Stacie are roommates. Chloe lives in the same town, but not with Beca.

Beca sat down to dinner with her roommate, Stacie. They casually chatted about their workdays as they assembled their tacos.

“So, what are you up to this weekend?” asked Stacie.

“Nothing much,” said Beca. “I’m going to spend some time with Chloe on Saturday.”

“Oh, are you?” asked Stacie, eyebrows wagging.

“What? She’s helping me pick out a birthday gift for Sheila, and then we’re probably going to get dinner. Why?”

“No reason.”

From the way Stacie was looking at her, Beca surmised that she was aware of what had happened the last few times she and Chloe spent time together.

* * *

_Flashback - three weeks ago_

_Beca called Chloe to vent at the end of a particularly grueling week. She’d been handed an awful track to produce, and she’d put in way too much effort turning it into a track that didn’t make her ears bleed. She’d even ended up recording her own voice to back the rapper. It finally sounded pretty good, and her boss had seemed impressed. Well, she’d been impressed until the rapper said he hated it. She’d taken his side, and she’d made a ridiculous excuse of Beca being on her period (which she was not, but that wasn’t anyone’s business, anyway). She’d gotten frustrated and immediately told her boss she needed a smoke break. Beca didn’t smoke, but she’d figured out early into her employment that faking the need for a smoke break meant she’d get a good fifteen minutes to take a walk and relieve some stress._

_“Chloe, it was awful,” she’d said on the phone. “His track was a steaming pile of shit, and my boss liked my new track until he said he hated it. Like anyone’s ever going to listen to some dumbass rapper who calls himself Pimp-Lo and can’t rap without grabbing his junk.”_

_“I spent my day with my hand up a cow’s ass,” said Chloe. “Remind me why I’m applying for vet school.”_

_“Okay, you win,” said Beca. “And you’re applying for vet school because you’re a sucker for the cute and furry creatures of the world.”_

_“Are you free tomorrow night?” asked Chloe. “I haven’t seen you in forever.”_

_“It’s been two weeks, Chlo.”_

_“But I miss seeing you every day in the Bella house.”_

_“We haven’t lived in the Bella house in, like, three years.”_

_“So, is that a ‘no’ for tomorrow?” asked Chloe._

_“Of course not. I’d love to spend some time with you. My place or yours?”_

_“Yours. Take-out and bad television?”_

_“Definitely. Chinese. Our usual place, my usual order.”_

_“See you at 7.”_

* * *

_The next night had started out very much like their usual evenings together. They’d split Chinese takeout, Chloe insisting on adding the words “in bed” to their fortunes._

_They’d turned on the television, laughing at the ridiculousness of whatever_ Real Housewives _they were watching. Beca wasn’t even sure which one it was - not that it mattered._

_Beca felt Chloe’s hands rubbing her back after a while. “What are you doing?”_

_“You seem tense,” she said. “I know you’ve had a rough week.”_

_“I have.”_

_As Beca began to relax into the backrub, she noticed Chloe’s hands had started wandering. Beca couldn’t help but moan when a hand stroked her breast._

_“You know, I think I could help you with your stress,” Chloe whispered in Beca’s ear._

_Had it not been months since Beca had seen any action, it may have occurred to her sooner that this was definitely not a thing friends say to each other. However, different parts of her body had overridden her brain, so she got up and practically dragged Chloe to her room, shutting and locking the door._

_“When is Stacie getting home?” asked Chloe._

_“Hell if I know,” said Beca. “She almost never comes home on a Saturday night, and it’s really late if she does.”_

_She followed Chloe’s gaze to the clock on her nightstand. It was only 10:00._

_“We have time then,” Chloe said. Before Beca could respond, Chloe tugged at the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over Beca’s head._

_After giving each other several orgasms, both women were feeling considerably less stressed._

_“Feel better?” Chloe asked._

_“Much,” said Beca._

_With that, Chloe gave Beca a chaste kiss and left._

_As she heard her front door shut, Beca rolled to her back, groaning as she put her hand over her eyes. She’d just spent the evening knuckles-deep in her best friend, on whom she’d had a secret crush since they’d met seven years ago._

* * *

_The following Saturday had gone similarly, except dinner had been pizza, and she’d spent the evening sitting on Chloe’s face, holding onto her headboard for dear life. She’d offered to return the favor, but Chloe had had her period and had declined._

_Beca had spent the Saturday night after that one with her face between Chloe’s legs._

* * *

Beca and Chloe met at the mall on Saturday, and Chloe helped her choose a gift for Sheila. She’d helped Beca choose a pair of earrings, and she’d also purchased a bottle of perfume after Chloe insisted she was positive it was the one the woman always wore.

They shared dinner at one of the sit-down restaurants in the mall, and then they headed back to Beca’s place. Chloe hadn’t even bothered to put up the pretense of asking Beca if she was stressed.

After another evening spent screaming each other’s names, Beca was surprised to see Chloe climbing into bed with her.

“Chloe, what are you doing?”

“Getting comfy,” she replied.

“You never stay the night,” said Beca.

“Well I’m tired, so scoot over,” said Chloe.

“Yeah, but you never stay the night,” said Beca, scooting over as Chloe had asked.

Beca rolled to her side, only mildly surprised when Chloe snuggled close to her as the “big spoon.” She felt Chloe’s breathing even out within a few minutes. Beca, however, struggled to fall asleep. She just didn’t know what all of this meant. It had seemed like they were just having fun, but now her best friend was staying the night, snuggled up against her. Was it possible Beca wasn’t the only one wanting more? She thought about this for a while until she felt Chloe stir a bit before tightening her grip on Beca and pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder. Beca finally fell asleep, still wondering what was going on.

* * *

Beca woke with a start when she heard her roommate barge into the bedroom.

“Hey, Beca, I was going to go pick up bagels and coffee -- Woah!!!”

Beca realized she was still naked, and so was Chloe. And they were in bed together.

“Sorry, Becs,” said Chloe. “I guess I forgot to lock the door last night.”

“What’s going on here?” asked Stacie.

“Nothing,” said Beca, pulling the sheet up a little higher.

“Really?” asked Stacie.

“We’re just friends,” said Beca.

“How often do you wake up naked with your other friends?” asked Stacie. “Because if that’s a thing, then I missed out.”

Beca glanced over at Chloe, who looked hurt.

“Stacie, I think Chloe and I need to talk. Do you mind?”

“I’m headed to the bagel shop. Do you want your usual?”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“Chloe?”

“Vanilla latte and a cinnamon raisin bagel please.”

“Have fun, you two!” called Stacie as she left.

Beca cleared her throat. “So…”

“Yeah,” said Chloe, fidgeting.

“I guess I thought...since we never really talked…”

“Is that what you want? To just be friends?” asked Chloe.

“No!” exclaimed Beca. “I...wait. What do you want?”

Chloe took a deep breath. “I want more. Okay, maybe the first time was for stress relief. But, the truth is, I like you. Like, a lot. And I stayed the night because I wanted to hold you.”

Chloe looked so vulnerable, that Beca couldn’t resist bringing her lips to hers and planting a soft kiss.

“Chloe, I think a part of me has been in love with you for the past seven years.”

Chloe laughed.

“What?” asked Beca.

“We’re so dumb,” she said. “I’ve had feelings for you since I met you at the Activities Fair.”

Beca pulled Chloe into another kiss. After a moment or two, she pulled away. “As much as I’m enjoying this, we really need to get dressed. Otherwise, Stacie is totally going to steal our coffees and bagels.”

“So, how do you feel about a real date tonight?” asked Chloe, pulling on her clothing as she headed out to the kitchen.

“With who?” asked Beca, following her as she pulled a shirt over her head.

Chloe gave her a playful swat on the arm. “With me!”

“Hmmm…” said Beca, feigning deep thought. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“You’re awful,” said Chloe, laughing.

“And you’re the one dating me, so what does that say about you?”

The two of them started fits of laughter that were only interrupted when Stacie came in.

“I’ll admit it. I’m disappointed I found you two sitting in the kitchen, fully clothed,” said Stacie.

Beca rolled her eyes. “You know you can find plenty of free porn on the internet.”

Stacie simply shrugged. “Eh.”

“We’re going on a real date tonight,” said Chloe.

“It’s about time!” exclaimed Stacie.


End file.
